1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly to an array substrate and a liquid crystal panel with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vertical Alignment (VA) LCDs are characterized by attributes including quick response time and high contrast, and thus have become a current trend of LCD. However, the alignment and the reflective rate of the liquid crystal are not the same, and thus the transmission rate is low at the case of large squint angle. The color displayed at the squint angle and the center view is different, especially in a wide viewing angle. In order to overcome the problem, one pixel is divided into a main-pixel area and a sub-pixel area. Each of the areas is divided to four domains, and thus each of the pixels includes eight domains. By applying different voltage to the main-pixel area and the sub-pixel area, the alignment of the liquid crystal in the two areas are different such that the low color shirt (LCS) effect is achieved.
In 3D Film-type Patterned Retarder (FPR) technology, pixels arranged in two adjacent rows respectively corresponds to the left eye and the right eye, which generate the signals for left eye image and the right eye image.
In the 3D display mode, as the viewing angle is large, the cross talk may occur, i.e., the right eye image is also observed by the left eye. The divided image is first received by the viewers' eye and are then integrated by viewers' brain to obtain a 3D image. As the cross talk may occur and the viewers may observe an overlap image, a black matrix (BM) is adopted to reduce the cross talk effect. However, such solution may result in a low aperture rate in the 2D display mode, which results in low brightness.
By adopting the LCS design, the aperture rate issue and the cross talk issue may be resolved. That is, the main-pixel area and the sub-pixel area display normal 2D images when in the 2D display mode, and when in the 3D display ode, the main-pixel area displays a black image equivalent to the BM and the sub-pixel area displays normal 3D images so as to reduce the cross talk. However, as only the sub-pixel area displays the 3D image in the 3D display mode, the LCS effect cannot be achieved.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, one pixel is divided to three sub-pixel area (A, B, C), and each sub-pixel area is divided to four domains. Each pixel is driven by two data lines and two scanning lines. In the 2D display mode, GateN_1 turns on the transistors 1, 2, 3, DataN_1 inputs corresponding data signals to the sub-pixel area (A), and DataN_2 inputs corresponding data signals to the sub-pixel areas (B, C) such that the three sub-pixel areas (A, B, C) can display normal 2D images. As a result, the aperture rate in the 2D display mode is enhanced. The DataN_1 and DataN_2 input different data signals to the sub-pixel areas (A, B, C) and thus the voltage of the sub-pixel areas are different. Afterward, the GateN_2 turns on the transistor 4, and the voltage of the sub-pixel area (B) is different from that of sub-pixel area (C) due to the capacitor (C). As such, the voltage of the sub-pixel areas (A, B, C) are different so as to achieve the LCS effect in the 2D display mode. In the 3D display mode, GateN_1 turns on the transistors 1, 2, 3, and DataN_1 inputs corresponding data signals to the sub-pixel area (A) o as to display the black image. DataN_2 inputs corresponding data signals to sub-pixel areas (B, C) such that the sub-pixel areas (B, C) display 3D images. As such, one sub-pixel area (A) displaying the black image is between the sub-pixel areas (B, C) of one column pixel for displaying the left eye image and the sub-pixel areas (B, C) of another column pixel for displaying right eye image. The GateN_2 turns on the transistor 4, and the voltage of the sub-pixel areas (B, C) are different due to the capacitor C1 so that the LCS effect is achieved in the 3D display mode.
However, each pixel has to be driven by two scanning lines with the above solution, which needs more scanning drivers to be adopted. Thus, the cost is high and may result in a lower aperture rate.